Sealing media for producing composite packaging materials of the type mentioned are known. They must be selected in respect of their properties so that they display, for example, no significant uptake of active ingredient from the TTS. Possible interactions with active substances or ancillary substances from the TTS must be strictly avoided or reduced as far as possible. In addition, the layer thicknesses of such media should be as small as possible because with large layer thicknesses there is observed to be in many cases an increased, unwanted interaction between product and packaging as a result of migration and penetration.
Comparatively thick layers of a sealing medium are also disadvantageous because the activation thereof in the brief melting process for bonding requires a comparatively large input of and time of exposure to heat for activating the sealing layer. To comply with these requirements, high-quality composite packaging materials have been used to date, and the sealing media employed therein have had to be applied in relatively large layer thicknesses between 20 and 60 microns with at least 20 g/m2 because of the existing production processes. The said disadvantages arise from such large layer thicknesses.